The present invention relates to an improved process for the preparation of vinyl ethers by coupling of a ketone with an aryl ester bearing a hydroxyl (OH) group or an OP group wherein P is a typical protecting group for an OH group. In particular, the present invention relates to a coupling reaction which is conducted in an organic solvent, preferably an ether, using a titanium salt, preferably TiCl.sub.3 or TiCl.sub.4, and a metallic reducing agent, preferably zinc metal, in the presence of an amine, preferably triethylamine.